Merry Christmas
by Jestus the Strange
Summary: It's always nice to relax for the holiday season... Rated T for Alcohol consumption.


I sat on the couch in my parent's house with the fireplace roaring with life, the sound of crackling firewood mixing perfectly with the festive mood I was in. I took a sip of the cocoa I'd whipped up for myself and licked my lips as I looked around at the decorations I'd found in the attic. The tree was up in the corner of the small living room and it was decorated with garlands of tinsel and tons of baubles, diamond ornaments, and other trinkets my mom had left me. The stockings for me and my friends were hung above the fireplace in a ring around a portrait of my family when we were still together; Me standing in a snow white dress with my copper hair in bouncing curls and my emerald green eyes smiling along with my lips. My dad was standing in a black tux and had an arm around my mother's waist while he planted a gentle peck on her cheek, making my mom fight to stay composed for the picture as she had an arm around his waist. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and into my mug, but I didn't care.

"Hey Hazel, open up!! We know your in there, so let us in. It's freezing out here." An irritated voice called out from behind the front door, closely followed by a loud banging and a few cuss words when a loud thump sounded through the little living room. Il sighed and put the mug down on the coffee table infront of me before getting up and walking over to the door, drawing the quilt tighter around my shoulders as I opened the door.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" They said loudly as they milled past me into the house, an assortment of coats, hats, scarves and boots of all different colors. Falco was the last to come in with lump already forming on the top of his head from someone having hit him, but I couldn't keep the laughter in for too long.

"Oh haha, laugh it up, fox-girl. You'll get yours soon."

"Is that a threat or a colorful suggestion, Falco?" I asked as I gave him a warm hug. He hugged me back and put his cold wings underneath my shirt, making me jump with a yelp. He laughed and quickly made for the living room with the others before I could take a swing at him. I scowled playfully after the fleeing avian and was about to close the door when a paw clasped over mine on the doorknob. I turned back to the door and felt my jaw drop slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Hazel." Axel said with a smile as he held up a bottle of Gray Goose. I closed my mouth and wordlessly gave him a hug before letting him pass and closing the door behind him. I quietly followed him into the crowded living room and sat next to Bella, who was smiling goofily and eying the bottle of liquor that Axel had brought in.

"What's a Christmas party without booze." Falco called out from the kitchen as he brought out a tray full of shot glasses filled almost to the brim with a dark, amber colored liquid. "My own brew, so it might be a little strong for some of you with weak stomachs." He said with a wink in Michelle's direction before passing it out to everyone. I took mine and tapped the small glass to Bella's before I downed it in a second, the burning liquor giving me a heavy buzz the minute it was in my stomach. I saw Slippy keel over and pass out with a croak after only one from the corner of my eye while Michelle picked up a few more and drained them before asking for a few more. Bella breathed heavily out her nose and winked at me as she grabbed the bottle of Gray Goose Axel had brought and uncorked it with a claw.

"Merry Christmas to all those who couldn't join us and to those who want us dead." She slurred as she took a massive swig from the bottle. I took it from her before she could drink the entire thing and watched as she stood up, swayed a bit, and grabbed Axel's hand. "Come here you. You know, you're kinda hot." She said with a lopsided grin before pushing her lips against his and making them both fall over onto the floor from off the couch. I watched with a stupid grin on my face and looked over to see Fox and Falco arguing about something while Michelle was on the ground snuggled up against Slippy.

"Wow Falco, that stuff was really strong. Did you –hic- grind up some pills and put 'em in there or something?" I asked with a slur as I got up unsteadily and wobbled over to where he was sitting. He smiled up at me and shook his head.

"Nope, just used some really strong ingredients. Seems like it's a success with some people more than others, I'd have to say." He smirked as he pointed over at the spot Axel and Bella had just been. I heard the door slam shut, so that was an obvious giveaway as to where at least one of them went. "Hey Hazel, look up."

I looked up slowly and saw mistletoe being held in Falco's hand over Fox's head. He handed it to me and walked over to the couch to sit down on. Fox looked down at his still full shot glass and I could barely see the uncertainty in his eyes in his reflection. I giddily hooked an arm underneath his and stood him up so that he was facing me before waving the mistletoe infront of his face.

"Look Hazel, I don't want to take advantage of you when your drunk like this." He said as he reached up his hand to take the herb away from me. My eyes opened wide in mock horror and I couldn't suppress the giggle that bubbled from the back of my throat.

"Pwease, Fox, for me?" I asked with big puppy dog eyes. Fox looked lost for a moment before he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a long, drawn out kiss that seemed to last forever. I was stunned when he let me go and felt my mind clear up instantly from the liquor-induced haze. I gripped my paw in his and started dragging him off towards my old room, staring lustfully at him with a grin on my muzzle. "Merry Christmas, Fox McCloud." I cooed as I opened the door. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds before pushing the door closed behind him with his foot.

"Merry Christmas, Hazel."

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM ANGELIC WOLF AND INFECTED VULPINE, MY TWO PERSONAS IN THE WORLD OF FANFICTION WRITING!!!! ENJOY THE NEW YEAR AS WELL AND WISH FOR MORE GREATNESS FROM THOSE WHO DESERVE IT. (that means you, Sonic Fox and Absorbentgene. Keep doing what you do and I'll keep posting reviews.) **


End file.
